


rip your heart out of my chest

by spoing



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cliche, Drabble, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Fanfic, Peter Parker Dies, Peter Parker Whump, Sad Michelle Jones, Short, That's it, Whump, everything hurts and nothing is beautiful, here's to making something im gonna completely regret in a couple years, like so cliche its not even funny, pain..., probably ooc michelle jones, whoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoing/pseuds/spoing
Summary: It happens on a Saturday.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	rip your heart out of my chest

**Author's Note:**

> so chances are high that I'll look back on this and cringe so hard that it won't even be funny but I mean like sghjksadf
> 
> basically don't like this and also have no clue how to write but I need to start sometime so here we are ig
> 
> I know this is rlly short (like, less than a thousand words short) and not too exciting, but I am starting with this as a basis to learn from, SO! please let me know how to improve in the comments!
> 
> also like wth nobody told me how hard it is to come up with titles

It’s Saturday.

It happens on a goddamn Saturday, when nothing bad should ever happen.

It’s late morning and MJ is walking back to their ratty apartment, fresh from a brunch with Betty.

The sky is clear.

The air is light.

And yet something in MJ can sense it, a foreboding feeling that only gets worse as she keeps walking.

It grows bigger and bigger until MJ is scared, but she keeps walking, because she is brave.

And then she finds it, and she wishes she didn’t.

“No,” she breathes.

Because there, lying slumped on the ground, surrounded by a wide circle of whispering people kept at bay only by the police, is Peter.

There are rubbled remains from whatever fight Peter had so stupidly and so bravely and selflessly thrown himself into. 

MJ’s heart speeds up and she knows, she can feel it, something is wrong.

There’s a pool of blood growing larger underneath his suited body, and more trickles from the mouth of his maskless face.

The cameras flash.

MJ surges forward, feeling her stomach leap to her throat, her heart cracking, because no, not here, not ever-

But then she’s stopped by a police man looking at her with disdain- of course, she blends in perfectly with the group of pretend-hysterical girls claiming to be loves of Spider-Man, when the real one is standing right beside them.

MJ starts to fight, because she needs to get to him, he can’t be alone. She shouts his name, writhing, trying to find a way past the officer, and that’s when Peter's eyes find hers.

His head raises slightly, he whispers her name, then louder, but she’s too far away to hear.

The desperation on his face hits her stomach like a punch and she has to swallow the lump rising in her throat.

The officers closer to him seem to notice and she’s finally let through.

She races across the ground and drops to her knees by her side. The crowd quiets. Peter’s hand grasps hers urgently and raises it to her cheek.

“Baby,” she whispers.

Peter cracks at that, a fat tear rolling down his face.

“I’m so sorry, MJ,” he says, and it’s so weak she can barely hear.

“No,” she tells him. “Don’t apologize. Don’t ever apologize.” She brings her free hand up and brushes it through his curls. His eyes flutter. She cups his face and uses her thumb to brush away his tear.

He struggles to take a breath, and, by god, MJ’s chest fucking hurts.

“Tell… tell them I love them. May, and Ned, and Morgan- and-” He’s struggling to get the words out now.

“I will,” she speaks to him softly. “I will.”

His eyes dance over her face, one last time, before turning his weakening gaze back to hers.

“Love you,” his voice cracks. “So much. I love you so goddamn much, MJ.” His voice is quiet, but his love has never been louder. His face searches her, begging her to understand.

MJ lets out a small sob. “I know, baby. I know. I love you. I love you.” She moves her hands up into his hair again, gently combing through the strands.

His smile is small, but it’s there, and MJ presses her forehead to his, gripping his hand tightly.

“So much,” he whispers again.

Peter exhales.

MJ smiles down at him, red-eyed and teary.

MJ exhales.

Peter’s hand slackens.

MJ inhales.

Peter doesn’t.

“Peter,” MJ whispers. There’s no response.

“Peter,” she says louder, her tears spilling over.

She slides her head down to his chest, where the familiar sound of his life always lies, certain and full.

She already knows there will be none, but she listens anyway.

She listens.

She listens.

And she listens.

And all she hears is empty space.

And MJ shatters.

“Peter!” she screams, and the sobs are full force now, ripping themself out of their lungs as she yells his name over and over.

But it does nothing, because his body is empty and blank, and his eyes lifeless. MJ can scream and scream and scream into the empty void where Peter Parker is supposed to be but it will only bounce back at her, tormenting her with echoes of her pleas for a boy that will never return to her.

**Author's Note:**

> so? make you sad? break out in hysterics? completely impassive? I'm trying to inspire emotions, so leave your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
